


sardonic

by frorei



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Selfcest, continuation is still under debate, i just tagged almost everyone for some reason oolol, please don't kill me???, riverdale au inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frorei/pseuds/frorei
Summary: "it's funny to see tough girls turn shy."in which tom helps tamara bust out of home.





	sardonic

**"EUGH, PARENTS ARE THE WORST."** Tamara complains almost dolefully, pacing around her room for the past ten minutes.

Nothing gave the hollow-eyed girl the most of drear than her own family – and Tamara has been liable enough to such dangers. For a while now, she involved herself in personal investigations with friends to uncover evidences of who could've done the recent murder; because honestly, the police were nearly motiveless. Plus when a group of curious and unusual teenagers look into the case, it's no doubt that they would fall into a flurry of discovering more (an excuse for adventures, the adults wanted to think).

Sadly tonight, Tamara's plans have just been cancelled. Of course, she knew eventually her parents would find out about her affairs with the murder case – but their reactions are just absolutely the worst. Anger, tedious, overreacting; she finds the words enough to describe on how they reprimanded her. It's as if they haven't bared in mind on how much she had fun with her friends.

Tamara doesn't blame them though, their only daughter was secretly connected to some singlehanded investigation for a neighborhood casualty. They probably think she's crazy. While she takes account for their concern, Tamara feels a hole in her heart, and that hole had the annoying tenacity that reminded her of how much thriller she's missing out on.

She could sneak out but she fears that they'd find out anyway, a lose-lose situation.

Tamara roughly forces herself on her bed, landing with a bounce as she idly stares at the ceiling. "So much for today's planning." she mumbles emotionlessly, her voice feeling thick with defeat.

_Tap, tap._

Once hearing that sound, Tamara furrows her eyebrows in confusion with a slow raise of her head – her line of sight gazing directly at the only window in her room. Curious, the teenager slews down from the side of her bed and slowly approaches the windowpane. "I'm feeling the horror movie undertones right now." She thinks with a scoff.

"Tam?" A familiar voice calls out, levelling a whisper as it sounds gruff and quiet. "You in there? It's Tom."

"Tom?" Tamara blundered towards the window, quickly recognizing the caramel toned brush up hair and the similar hollow-eyes of said person. She uneasily brings the window pane up as though she had kid gloves.

Tom casually lets his head into her room, propping both his arms on the protruding surface of the window with effort. "Hey there, Juliet." he greets nonchalantly with a sheepish grin.

"Oh my God, get in." Tamara whisper-shouts in a chiding tone, grabbing on the back of his signature blue hoodie to haul him into the room – landing on the carpet with a thump as she heaved a sigh.

Tom, on the other hand, fell into the room face first; to which he swore he could've gone heavenward. Muffling breaths of effort, he shoves himself off the floor with both arms and sat on the floor. With that done, he silently runs his hair up with a free hand.

"Of course you do that first." Tamara comments.

"Oh shut up." Tom jokes, withdrawing his hand away from his gelled up fringes. "Anyway, I'm here to pick you up. Heard about your little trouble with your parents." Balancing on the soles of his feet, he tips forward and brings himself up.

Tamara utters a sigh, standing upright herself as she then crossed her arms. "No, I'm having problems fixing my _coiffure_." She looks sullen, bringing one corner of her mouth up with averted eyes as to emphasize her dejection. "Never mind, Ell told you?

"Well, yeah. But I brought myself over on a whim so here I am." Tom briefly tilts his head to the side to dignify his presence. "Didn't know doing your hair was your thing though." While that was supposed to be played out as a joke, he shrugged bashfully as he tries the hardest to look composed.

As if it was plain obvious, Tamara rolls her eyes as she mimics a stereotype of a snobbish girl. "Augh, course it is! I mean, why do you think I look so flawless every day?" She joshes, her voice coming off as nasal and cliquish. "Nah, I'm totally kidding. Buuuut I'm not kidding if I say I can't come with you. You know, parents."

"Parents, parents. Sometimes you're too much of a good girl, Tam." Tom gibes pointedly, the corners of his mouth quirks up as he strides over to the window. "Alright so this womb I came out of-"

"Absolutely disgusting."

"There's a ladder down there, and Tord's holding onto it." he quickly intervenes her comment of contempt. "I'm going down first because I don't trust Tord getting the first look of your buns."

"Absolutely disgusting." she repeats. "What if I just throw myself out so when you're both under pressure in catching me, no one will pay attention to my sweet pies." She suggests bluntly.

"Absolutely disgusting." Tom mocks with a laugh, hoisting himself out the windowpane then placing both his feet on the ladder's third step as he holds onto its rails. "You're coming down anyway though, I'll vouch for you when your parents get wild." He professes.

Tamara hums briefly in defeat – she hasn't given much thought about going with this escape route since as it was just suddenly brought up; because as Tom says, she's sometimes too much of a good girl. This was just one of the few situations that she has to carefully be mindful for, and it mostly has a do about her parents. Every other situation just has her unconscious with spirit, leading her to meddle casualty cases with her friends.

On the other hand though, she guesses that there are exceptions that force her to say "yes". And if she had to be honest on this part, she would have to say Tom was one. It was as if he takes part in any game, she might as well be compelled to have herself count in. Tamara wasn't sure if it was because he was a friend, out of admiration, or if she was in drawn into him – for a long time, she wasn't so sure about everything.

She approaches the window and pokes her head out of its frame, finding both boys on her yard – staring back at her. And now with every intention she has next, she hesitates with pursed lips.

"We're not gonna look at your sweet pies," Tom says directly, surprisingly audible from their distance. He brings a hand to Tord's eyes, planning to have it linger long as he keeps eye contact with her. "I'll make sure of it."

Tamara scoffs. "I don't trust you either, Tom." She sees him smile.

It's like that common saying "Now or Never", and she doesn't mean the song from High School Musical 3 (that she's probably heard Ell blast through her headphones). Tamara doesn't want the chance to find deeper means of the murder case to slip off her fingertips, she wants to see evidences that even the police haven't discovered yet.

Tamara brings one leg then the other on the window's stool to take on a crouching position. But the thing is –

She's never gone down a ladder, from the heavens to the earth.

That means her room to the plain old ground.

  •  

"Well, that came out as—" Tord remarks casually, his accent broadened yet quite drawled as he is from Northern Europe. "—planned." He bends the last joints of the foldable ladder, then laying it on the open trunk of his full-size pickup truck.

Tamara's face seems to redden as she crinkles her "eyes". "Oh planned?" She cites vexingly at Tord's early statement.

"Not to defend Tord or anything but you did consider throwing yourself out." Tom chuckles in jest.

"I fell." She bites.

"I caught you." He counters.

"Okay, lovebirds. Not to bring myself into a heated argument before love making, we have to go." Tord narks with a laugh, clapping twice as to prompt them to get in his car. He struts around the truck to near the driver's seat, gripping on the handle then flinging the door open. "But you know, you guys can stand on the trunk. Wind's pretty chill today." He hollers at them in suggestion –he gets seated and the car jounces when he closes the door.

Tom hums lowly, bringing his view to Tamara while nodding once at Tord's vehicle. "I mean, he ain't lying. Might be nice to feel cold air just, _slap_ our faces with grace, don't you think?" He hints.

Tamara ponders over this before shrugging. "Yeah sure, as if my cheeks aren't red enough." She falters a bit, placing both hands to the sides of her face with a sigh.

"Oh get over it, Tam." Tom says with a cheeky grin, striding towards the trunk and hopping on its only step then on the trunk itself. "We all have to fall sometimes to be picked up eventually."

Tamara follows him with crossed arms, a look that of a squinted eye and a forward jaw – she shows humored confusion. "Somehow I feel like that's not how the quote goes." She grabs on the door of the trunk, hoisting herself up as her feet lands on the only step.

"Yeah I know, and you're like really slow." Tom swoops in and manages to hold her hips, hoisting her up with a grunt – he places her down just behind him in a sway. "Just to get it over with." He remarks quietly.

"Oh- uh, t-thanks." She feels herself stammer as she shows gratitude, uncomfortable as she's aware of this out-of-character movement. Tamara brings herself over to the truck's roof, attempting to nail herself or balance on the trunk's floor by clinging her hands on the roof's surface. "Eeh, I've never rode on Tord's truck before- much less just standing on it. I don't know how well I do with this balance sorta thing." She states out of desperation to switch topics, but what she said was the truth. The few closest things that she rode on an expensive vehicle was her family van with a sunroof.

Matilda's Lamborghini Urus was a different story, her family is absolutely loaded.

Tom walks over to her side, placing his crossed arms on the roof as well – so casually as if he has ridden on the truck every so often. "I'm sure you'll do fine, Tam. You're full of heart and fortitude, even if you did fall; you'd laugh it off and bring yourself up to your feet again." He assured her honestly, a whole-hearted grin stretching his cheeks. "I find that very admirable."

Normally, Tom was this offensively bold character with little to no interest – Tamara couldn't tell if it was supposed to be some impression or if it was his usual personality syndrome. But he was everyone's favorite delinquent; and pushing his rude behavior aside, he is still capable of the locus of feelings.

With what he had just said to her, Tamara was frankly caught off guard. She admits that it's a not so often occurrence that Tom actually has the guts to compliment someone, it's generally just shown through his actions towards them. Thus, she was unaware that he knows this side of her personality.

Then there was eye contact.

_"Shit."_ Tamara mentally curses, swiftly averting her head to the other side. She absolutely has no idea how to conceal her vulnerability to pretty much any kind of praise, and this always ends with her being teased of her sudden battered form to which she calls "timid".

Glancing back at him, she still sees him gazing back at her, somehow still retaining a look of cheeky pride as if he wasn't aware what his statement suggests. Though what only decided to perk up in her mind was if it was flirtation or just something said out of admiration.

Tamara notes that this was one of the problems with Tom, totally unpredictable.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO POSTED IN WATTPAD:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/107325933-sardonic-%E2%80%A2-eddsworld-ellsworld-au  
> //i made the cover there!!
> 
> •
> 
> hello hello! so this is one of the first eddsworld fanfic i've posted ONLINE! i've never really had the guts to post earlier or i just procrastinate too much i forget hahah--
> 
> but anyway, i planned that this was only to be a oneshot inspired by Riverdale (a FAVORITE TV SERIES OF MINE--) and that would be it. the guys (eddsworld and ellsworld) would be heavily driven in committing themselves in finding more hidden evidence of murder, and just having fun scenarios with each other! the thing is though, after ending this bit, i kind of had some urges to actually turn this into a series! so that'll be over my mind for a while so maybe i should go do some planning...
> 
> this whole fanfic is 2000+ words though can you believe??? i cant haha
> 
> and yes, this IS SELFCEST. i have my reasons for shipping it so please don't suddenly lash out to me //it's kind of the problem with the fandom lately...
> 
> //hint hint the story's summary is in tom's perspective shhshshs he's TOTALLY AWARE OF WHAT HE'S DOING TO TAM HAHAHAH


End file.
